100 Words
by Lola the Coconut
Summary: Life is short. Not always sweet, but short. So what better way to capture life than with drabbles, all exactly 100 words in length? R/R!
1. Stars

**100 Words**

Out of sheer boredom, I have started writing fanfiction again. This time with my own way of being lazy while still getting stuff done: DRABBLES!!

Okay, it's not really an original idea, but to challenge myself, I have decided to write only drabbles that are **exactly** 100 words in length (at least, according Microsoft Word's Word Count feature). If you feel up to it, feel free to count every word in every little story to be sure! However, I don't think anyone will want to do that, so just read and enjoy!

* * *

"You up?"

"Yup."

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope."

"Sucks, don't it?"

"Yup."

"Sokka, what do the stars look like?"

"Nothing really. Just dots of white against black."

"You realize I don't exactly understand those words, right?"

"Oh...sorry..."

"Don't be. Just...try to use words I would know."

"Well...if white was like cool metal, and black was rough, sticky mud, then the stars would be like tiny balls of metal floating in a pool of mud. Only each ball is the size of an ant, and they're so far away that you can't touch them, so they don't move."

"Oh...thanks Snoozles."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Well, there you go: a story that was shorter than the intro. Well, whaddya think? TELL MEE!!

Laters,

Lola the Coconut


	2. Her

**100 Words**

Okay, so I was supposed to post my second drabble yesterday, but I got distracted. Nevertheless, I am now **very focused!** That is why I am posting this now! Enjoy!

* * *

She moves like a river.

No, she _is _a river.

When she's happy, she dances and laughs. When she's mad, she rages and froths.

She's healing; even watching her can be therapeutic.

I've never met someone like her, and probably never will.

What's more, she cares. For the poor, the suffering, and me. Her eyes are proof of that.

Oh, her eyes. Bright, blue, mesmerizing sapphires. When she laughs at my jokes, they glitter; when she yells, they glint and flash; when she heals my wounds, they flood with concern.

She is like no other; I wish she was mine.

* * *

There we go, 100 words to the period! Hmm, this one was a bit intense...don't worry, though! The comedy (whatever little of it there is) will be back next chapter, I promise!

So you can probably guess who it's about, but I refuse to disclose from whose perspective this is. Have fun deciding, and don't forget to review!

Ciao,

Lola the Coconut


	3. Sharing

**100 Words**

Chapter 3, up and ready for action! So...I'm leaving for camp tomorrow, and will not be back until Sunday, so don't be anticipating any updates during that time, kay? Good.

Now that that's covered, read and enjoy!

* * *

Sokka slumped down next to Zuko. "So Katara's been nagging me to ask you why you've been working Aang so hard lately."

Zuko grunted, and they were silent.

"Katara's so nosy, she just annoys me so much sometimes," said Sokka.

Zuko glanced sideways at him.

Sokka sighed. "Geez, little sisters, eh?"

"Tell me about it."

"Well, worst comes to worst, they'll never try to kill you, right?" said Sokka, nudging Zuko and grinning.

"Wait, Katara's never tried to kill you?"

Sokka stared at Zuko, wide eyed. "No..."

"Oh," replied Zuko, staring thoughtfully at the sky.

Then they lapsed into silence.

* * *

...aand we're done! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next week!

Sayonara,

Lola the Coconut


	4. Fear

**100 Words**

Here I am, back from camp (plus a little time for lollygagging)! What a strange word, lollygagging...I mean, how does one come up with a word like that? And why does it mean "to waste time in a pleasant idle way"? I would assume it would mean to be choking on a lollypop! In fact, we should change its meaning!

From now on, whenever you tell your teacher/boss/authority figure that you were late because you were "lollygagging", the response should not be to give you detention/fire you/punish you, it should be to say: "OMG, are you okay? Do you require medical assistance?!"

WHO'S WITH ME?!

...

Oh, right! The story! Well, here you go! Read and enjoy!

* * *

I think the first time Azula made an attempt on my life, I was ten.

It was barely after mom disappeared. I was sitting by the pond, feeding the turtle ducks.

Suddenly, she burst into the yard; I think she had a fight with Mai or something.

I had my hand in the water, and she chose that moment to practice her lightning-bending by sending a bolt into the pond. Luckily, I moved, and the ducks flew away before any damage was done.

Looking back, that was probably when I fully realized that I was terrified of my little sister.

* * *

...aand we're done! 100 words of sibling history and 93 words ranting about "lollygagging".

How does that maker you feel? Tell me by reviewing, please?

So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, adieu,

Lola the Coconut


	5. Juice

**100 Words**

Wow, it's been a while! Well, anywho, I am now back with a vengeance (and a new chapter, of course)!

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun burned blue in a yellow sky.

Bumi and Ozai danced in circles.

Iroh popped off his nose and started picking it.

Toph bent trees, and Zuko bent hair.

Appa played the tsungi horn – quite well, actually.

The phone rang – wait...what's a phone?

Azula sang gentle lullabies to the birds.

Suki woofed.

The bushes swirled, and Momo roasted zebra-chicken over a roaring fire.

Aang giggled while Katara braided his long, flowing hair.

Suddenly, the ground rushed up to him, and there was darkness.

"Why does he keep drinking that stuff?" Toph wondered as everyone gathered around Sokka's unconscious body.

* * *

And there we are! Oh, but before I sign off, to alleviate anyone's concerns, Sokka doesn't have a substance abuse problem. He's just, well, when he's hungry, I'm guessing he's the type who's pretty much willing to put anything that stands still into his mouth. To put it simply, his voracious appetite and notorious bad luck don't go well together...

Laters,

Lola the Coconut


	6. Family

**100 Words**

Well, in my time zone, it is currently 2:37 am, and I am publishing a chapter! Hooray for...well, ignoring my biological need for sleep! So, while I try to avoid thinking of the exhausting chem class I have waiting for me in 5 hours, please enjoy my next drabble!

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder how she does it.

I mean, clearly, her relationship with her parents can't exactly be called "healthy".

They spent the first decade of her life coddling and treating her like a delicate china doll. Then she went gallivanting off with strangers, plunging headfirst into the center of a war that captured the entire world.

And yet, right before my eyes, it's all okay.

I think about my sister, my father, my uncle, and my mother as I listen to her happily dictate loving letters to her parents, her family, and I wonder, where did mine go wrong?

* * *

Whee, we're done! Everybody boogie! Well, no, I have to sleep, but that's beside the point...wait, what _is_ my point?

G'night y'all!

Lola the Coconut


	7. Family, Part 2

**100 Words**

Okay, after a...well, a considerable wait, I have a new drabble! I'm actually contemplating leaving this temporarily, what with school and all, but fear not! When I next have free time (whenever that may be...), I _will_ continue this little project. Of course, if any of y'all have any ideas or suggestions, I would appreciate the _inspiration_ very much...

Enjoy!

* * *

The voice from within the tent was terrifying.

"**SOKKA!**"

He flew through the entrance and tumbled onto the floor, staring up at caring yet petrifying blue eyes. "Yes?"

"You're 8 years old, and you should be able to pick up after yourself! I've tripped over your toy boomerang five times today!"

Sokka looked down, shamefaced. "Sorry."

"Fine. Now go and tell everyone that dinner's ready."

Sokka got up to leave, but poked his head back into the tent and said indignantly "You know, I don't think you're supposed to boss me around so much. I'm telling Dad on you, Katara!"

* * *

Aww! Ain't that _schweet_? I know, I know, it's not _that_ big of a twist ending...of course, if any of you wound up pleasantly surprised, then I am glad.

Hmm...a lot of my drabbles seem to center around Sokka, don't they? I guess it's because I like wacky stuff, and no doubt, Sokka is the wackiest character. Well, who knows...it could also be because I have a subconscious crush on this fictional boy. After all, the possibilities are endless, aren't they?

So, to sum up: I need ideas, Little Sokka and Katara are adorable, I may be passionately in love with a cartoon character (who has a girlfriend, no less...shame on me!), and...yeah!

Cheers!

Lola the Coconut


	8. Advantages

**100 Words**

Well, after a long (and painful for you, I'm sure!) wait, here is what feels like my 50th Sokka-centric fic! Yaay!

Enjoy!

* * *

You know, Zuko has his advantages.

I mean, of course I didn't trust him at first, given the whole "him chasing us" thing, but, still...

One good thing about Zuko is, well, since his family is all weird, his mind is sorta twisted. Now, that _seems _like a bad thing, but it's not! See, we already have a sensitive one, a "peace, love and zen" one, a macho one, and me, an astounding comic genius, no psycho-moody one. Enter Zuko!

But really, I didn't realize how great he was; until we found out he could roast marshmallows with his fingers!

* * *

So? Whadja think? Telll meeee!

Hugs and kisses and puppy-dog eyes,

Lola the Coconut


End file.
